Bluebellpaw
hello hello there i am Bluebellpaw or you can call me Bluebell or Bella; i'm an apprentice on BlogClan, and my mentor is Wint. description of me i'm very crazy, weird, but i'm nice. i am a huge spongebob fan. my fursona is a fluffy, long-furred, dark gray-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes. how i started to read Warriors when i was in the third grade, a fellow classmate who sat next to me in class had brought warriors to school and i asked to read a couple and that's how it began and i have now a bunch of arcs, novellas, super editions, mangas and field guides. how i discovered BlogClan i saw where some of the facts about the cats on the warriors wiki came from and so i was first introduced to BlogClan well actually i waited a month until i joined on January 23rd, 2017 as Bluebellkit. fanfictions my first public fanfic was the Missing Switch (cringy) which was a parody of Warriors and then after that book i wrote another fanfiction which was part of an arc called Beginning of an Era and wrote the first book of that arc, A New Era and then so on. Missing Switch has a sequel called Forest of Secrets of Secrets which is obviously a parody title of Forest of Secrets. i haven't done these fanfics in awhile, but i hope to continue soon, but i'm such a huge procrastinator big oof. how i joined the BlogClan Wiki i just decided to join one day because i saw the link to it on BlogClan's useful links and i joined on September 3rd, 2017 well actually for like a week or so i didn't use an account on here but i don't know when i started to edit things without an account. live chats you can find me a lot on the live BlogChat on BlogClan with the names"Bluebellpaw" or "Betsy Krabs" and you can also find me on the Wiki Live Chat as well and if you don't know my username it's, "Bluebell the Sponge". what others say about me if you want to say something about me go right ahead if you want to: Bella is super sweet and wonderful, plus I love seeing her comments around the blog! She's a great friend, and her SpongeBob memes are the best <3~Spidey. Bluebell is super nice and sweet, she has code my page! Thanks! :D~Crystie. Bluebell is a GREAT friend! She always helps code my page!~Sandy. Bluebell never fails to make me laugh with her constant Spongebob memes~Navy. gallery of random stuff Ship!.jpg|shipping Lonelyspongebob.gif|in real life i'm the same person but lonely Spongebobandpatrick.gif Mrkrabsviolinplaying.gif|i can play violin Adventuretimeboxprince.gif|i'm a huge cat-lady Spongebob b-day.gif|my birthday is october 20th What?.gif|i can be confusing sometimes Peridotflying.gif Noodledancing.gif|i like music Weird looking dolphin i made only using a mouse.jpeg|weird looking dolphin i made while using a mouse BluebellByFame.jpg|me by Fame BluebellBySunny!.png|me by Sunny BluebellByKat.jpg|me by Kat Bluebell fursona by spoto.png|me by Spoto Bluebell by Crystie.png|me and SpongeBob by Crystie Bluebell by Sandy.jpg|me by Sandy bluebell by fawny.png|me by Fawny (Fawnspots) bluebellbysecretholidaygiftpartner.jpg|me by my holiday gift partner BC0DD58B-6D00-4105-A489-CED29F658FD8.jpeg|me by Squirrel spongebob winter.gif|y'all have a great winter facts about me, yay *my favorite breakfast meal is choccy chip pancakes. *my favorite lunch to eat is mac and cheese. *my favorite dinner is salad or meatloaf. *my favorite desert is ice cream and my favorite flavors include toffee, cookies and cream, coffee, or chocolate yum. *my favorite snack is cheese and crackers. *i like eating cinnamon rolls usually on sundays. *i love cheese my favorite types of cheeses are, feta, gouda, asiago, and cheddar. *cats, doggos, birds and snakes are my favorite animals. *Spongebob, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Star VS the Forces of Evil, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Amazing World Of Gumball, Regular Show, and Steven Universe are my favorite cartoons. **also sometimes i like to watch Jimmy Neutron. *The Office, Brooklyn 99, Psych, and Monk are my favorite tv shows. *sometimes i like to watch crime documentaries and historical documentaries. *my favorite book series are, Warriors and Diary of a Wimpy Kid. *my favorite warrior cats are Feathertail, Bramblestar, Yellowfang and Jayfeather. *least favorite warrior cats are Daisy, Ferncloud, Rainflower, Lizardstripe. *have three doggos and seven kitties. *i like to paint, but i barely do it. *i love pokemon. *i really love SpongeBob. *i'm a huge cat lady. *i really never capitalize my words though sometimes i do only for names and months or places and such. *i'm in the seventh grade. *i can play the violin and clarinet. *i love playing with my lego spongebob sets (don't judge please :P) *i use to like mash potatoes but i don't like them anymore for some reason. *i like exploring the old abandoned BlogClan and the old BlogClan Wiki. *breadcakes and bread cats are life. *spaghetti is also life. *i live in the Midwest of the United States. *i "draw" fan art it's usually just drawing a cat face over stuff, but i do sometimes draw real art. *procrastinating is what i do ripperoni. *i don't like math and i am very terrible at it. *i like history and reading. *for some reason i was placed in the advanced reading and english class . *i'm attempting to learn Norwegian because why not. *haven't done my cringy fanfic in over a year mega oof and i don't know when i'll continue. *my birthday is October 20th. *my clanniversary is January 23rd. *i joined the wiki on September 3rd, 2017. *i don't know what my warrior name will be. *"rest in spaghetti never forgetti" is my most said saying on blogclan and here. *i want to try roleplaying one day, but i'm too lazy to try. *my favorite cat breeds are, maine coon, norwegian forest cat, british short hair, and abyssinian cat. *when i was about to join blogclan i wanted to be named, "Crescentkit" because it was a character from my very early warriors fanfic (which was very cringy) but i went with Bluebellkit instead because for some reason i really liked the name, "Bluebellkit" :P *usually my favorite school break is winter break because i just think the mood is more relaxing and festive. *i like 2d animation over 3d animation but i still like 3d. *i also enjoy stop motion animation. *i like listening to the soundtracks of movies, shows, or games for some reason. *i don't like bugs the only bugs i like are butterflies, potato bugs, lighting bugs, and some bees are okay. *i like to code pages so if you want me to code your page you can just ask me or i may ask you. *i'm granny norma, i'm old, and i got gray hair, but i remember when trees were everywhere! and no one had to pay for air so i say let it grow. *i like playing spongebob video games. *i'm a huge introvert in real life, but on blogclan i act very extroverted. *have a great new years. *the musicals i enjoy are, hamilton; natasha, pierre, and the great comet of 1812; mary poppins; and spongebob the musical. this coding is done by the wonderful, Spidey. Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Dapper Dragons